


The Taming of Sherlock Holmes

by Queerasil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Crack, Exasperated John, Fluff, How to Train Your Sherlock, Inspired by my dog's inability to listen to me, M/M, taming of the shrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a wild animal; he runs about, chaotic and crazy and free, doing whatever the hell he damn well pleases. He’s beastly and ghastly and downright abhorrent at some times. There is no doubt in John Watson’s mind that Sherlock Holmes is a wild animal. The only question is: Can he be tamed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> What was I thinking? I don't know. Shakespeare + my stubborn as all hell dog = this fic. A beautiful combination, I assure you.

Sherlock Holmes is a wild animal; he runs about, chaotic and crazy and free, doing whatever the hell he damn well pleases. He’s beastly and ghastly and downright abhorrent at some times. There is no doubt in John Watson’s mind that Sherlock Holmes is a wild animal. The only question is: Can he be tamed? 

…

When John was a boy, he had a pet dog; he loved this dog with all his heart, but it was – by all accounts – a horrible, beastly thing. Now, John has Sherlock Holmes – and some days, he finds it remarkably difficult to tell the difference between his flatmate and his childhood dog. 

For the most part, John tolerated Sherlock’s eccentricities (if only for the sake of keeping a mild sense of peace about the house). Some days, though… Well, some days he just had to take matters in his own hands. 

When Sherlock lit the kitchen on fire, John knew what to do. He rolled up Sunday’s newspaper (funny enough, the front page article was a picture of Sherlock in that ridiculous hat) and called, “Sherlock!”

Sherlock came running out of the bathroom holding a fire extinguisher, but he dropped it the instant he saw the look on John’s face. “What?” he asked in an incredibly nonchalant voice.

“Come here.” John beckoned Sherlock forward with his hand, and he reluctantly walked forward with a frown.

Sherlock stood in front of John, frowning, right up until John hit him lightly on the forehead with the newspaper. “Bad Sherlock!”

Sherlock rubbed his forehead and stared quizzically at his flatmate. “What the hell was that for?”

John point at the shouldering kitchen. “That, Sherlock.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grimaced. “Oh… that.” He gave a look that said, 'I was going to get that later.' 

John nodded and pulled a biscuit from his pocket. “Promise you won’t light it on fire again?”

“Really, John. This is absolutely ridiculous –“

John interrupted, “Say it and you get the biscuit.”

Sherlock sighed. “Fine.” Before John could say anything, Sherlock snatched the biscuit from his hand and shoved it eagerly into his mouth. 

John smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Good.” John felt relieved. _The training has begun, he thought. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation.
> 
> Should I continue?


End file.
